


Lily is dead to me

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 08:54:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17383526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: A heated argument between lovers.





	Lily is dead to me

Our story begins in Gellert Grindelwald's base, he is arguing with his boyfriend Severus Snape.

Grindewald shouted, "It's very clear to me that you still have a thing for Lily Potter, Severus!"

Snape assured him, "Lily is dead to me, Gellert."

Grindelwald said, "Then please explain why your patronus is now a doe."

Snape told him, "I don't know, maybe it's because she was my first true love."

Grindelwald sneered. "Since when did you become so sentimental?"

Snape replied, "I loved Lily a lot, but I never loved her like I love you."

Grindelwald asked, "Do you really mean that?"

Snape smiled. "Of course, you should know that you're more important to me than she ever was."

Grindelwald smirked. "That's what I like to hear."


End file.
